For the purpose of various research, it is often necessary to liquefy samples such as soil, meat, water, flora, and fauna, etc., and to separate and remove small solid particles from the treatment liquids before they can be used for testing in large-scale high-precision instruments (such as flow analysis injectors, liquid chromatography mass spectrometry, etc.). Otherwise, these particles will block or wear off the instruments' sample input channels, which can cause instrument failures and shorten their life expectancy. Conventionally, solutions for this problem are filtering or pressurized filtering. But for high volume samples, these methods are inefficient, time-consuming, and laborious.
Patent application CN202290316U has described a double-layer pipe in which an inner tube is provided with a plurality of openings for blocking polymeric pellets which only allows liquid to flow out under gravity (at rest). The function of the disclosed device is equivalent to a screen, which can only conduct simple solid-liquid separation treatment. The disclosed device can neither produce controlled liquid flow, nor achieve separation of hydrophilic and hydrophobic liquids.